


The Trouble With Fog

by Catastrophe641



Series: The Trouble With... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin the overprotective mushroom, Awkward Encounters, Bad Days, Fog, Levi hates interviews, M/M, Magazines, Millionaire!Levi, Sick!Armin, Smut, a couple of stupid dorks, all that jazz, being late, college student!eren, internships, interviews gone wrong, like a lot, shitty technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe641/pseuds/Catastrophe641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he sat sipping his tea he glanced at the clock. He took note that it was five minutes past the scheduled time for the interview. </p>
<p>What kind of shitty journalist is late for their own interview?! </p>
<p>He lived outside the city, surely that hadn’t played a part in their lateness. If Hanji hadn’t given the kid the right address he would strangle them. Surely they weren’t that stupid. But then again, there was this fog. </p>
<p>And fog was nothing but trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? What even is this? Some kind of 50 Shades of Grey shit without the BDSM and all the issues that book has in it? Maybe? Probably? IDK? And in which the title really has nothing to do with the overall story! HAH!

The sky was a light grey, close to white, because of the fog that covered the land on such a cold morning. It clung to the ground and Levi could already tell it would likely be mid-afternoon before the troublesome cloud lifted.

When he had first looked out that morning he’d thought it was mist, not fog, because the ground was wet and precipitation fell from his roof’s edge to leave a trail of small puddles along the patio. But no, the weather man said it was fog and fog was nothing but trouble. Misty rain could be dealt with, but fog always caused problems.

_Perhaps the journalist won’t be able to make it,_ he thought. That seemed like a glorious notion; one that was likely too good to be true, but nice nonetheless. He hadn’t wanted to do the interview in the first place. He didn’t even like talking to people much less talking about _work_ with them.

So what if he was the owner and CEO of a multi-million dollar company centered in the Big Apple? Apparently people where curious enough about him. Especially after he had entertained some foreign guests for a business deal and the paparazzi had gotten a snapshot of the once elusive millionaire’s face.

And with the discovery of there being no wedding ring he immediately hit number three on the most eligible bachelors list, much to his displeasure. Now he was giving in to demands for an exclusive interview with one of the nation’s top magazines.

Honestly if it weren’t for his publicist (he didn’t know why they needed to exist to begin with) and the fact that said magazine was run by an old friend (who had called in the favor Levi owed him, the bastard) this interview would not be happening. But Hanji and Erwin had a way of roping him into these uncomfortable situations. As his publicist, Hanji was supposed to keep this from happening. His position and status didn’t warrant all this attention.

Supposedly the interview would stick to his rise to success and his company’s current efforts in cleaning up the world, something Levi was very passionate about. But he had heard about this Arlert kid. He had a tendency to pry until he got what he was looking for. Erwin had spoken highly of him, but that didn’t make Levi feel any better about having the interview in his own home.

His home was a place he was proud of. Modern, sleek, and seated a good fifteen miles from the chaos of downtown. It was pristine, both inside and out. He only hired the best to take care of it. The peace and quiet was enjoyable, no hectic inner city living for him. People were not his forte to begin with; the less interaction with them, the better.

As he sat sipping his tea he glanced at the clock. He took note that it was five minutes past the scheduled time for the interview.

_What kind of shitty journalist is late for their own interview?!_

He tried to remind himself that not everyone had his OCD-like tendencies and that sometimes other things interfered, like the traffic jam the news was reporting about on his muted TV.

He lived outside the city, surely that hadn’t played a part in their lateness. If Hanji hadn’t given the kid the right address he would strangle them. Surely they weren’t that stupid. But then again, there was this fog.

And fog was nothing but trouble.

___________________________

Eren glanced at the blue numbers on his car’s stereo. He was late, which was just grand considering how his day had gone so far.

He had woken up with every intention of enjoying his day off from the internship he had at a local publishing company. However, that changed when he discovered his roommate and longtime best friend curled up on the couch with a bad case of the sniffles. Any other day it would have meant nothing big, but today it was a nightmare.

He’d known Armin since second grade. He’d always been a genius and that hadn’t changed as they had gone into college. He had somehow managed to graduate a year and a half early. It was with that early graduation he had been given a job at one of the most prestigious magazines in the country: RECON.

RECON covered it all and had the top stories before most other magazines, which is why they had the exclusive interview with the owner and CEO of Survey Incorporated, whom Armin was scheduled to interview on this very foggy morning.

And that is where the problem lied.

Armin couldn’t call in sick; no one else was available to do the interview. They all had stories of their own to worry about and several people were on vacation. So who else was there to turn to but his roommate?

Eren was more than capable of performing the interview; he just wished he’d had more time to prepare. He knew next to nothing about this Mister… _what was his name?_

That just further proved how disastrous this was going to be. _Why did Armin’s puppy dog eyes have to be so convincing?_

Of course, by now he was a good twenty minutes late and thoroughly convinced that he was lost in the fog. It was too thick to read road signs, even as he putted along at a measly forty miles per hour, and his GPS had to be broken or glitched, because he had most certainly made this left turn three times already. It had also tried to take him down several dead end roads as well.

At this point his only hope was that Mr. Big-wig-dude was reasonable and somewhat understanding.

He nearly shouted for joy when the fog seemed to thin and give him just enough visibility to actually read the road signs. But now it was painfully apparent that he was going the opposite direction from where he needed to be.

“Great.” He mumbled as he turned around.

By the time he found the place and was pulling into the drive he was an hour late. The fog had since lifted and he was now faced with the task of actually going through with this.

He should have just called Armin and said he got lost; said he never found the place. Anything would have been better than showing up late.

Grabbing the questions Armin wanted him to ask, he climbed out of the car. As he drew closer to the door his nerves hit him full force. It had to be the lack of preparation that was making his heart race, hands sweat, and stomach tie into knots.

He raised a shaky hand and knocked twice before ringing the doorbell. He then stepped back and waited, his thoughts running wild.

_What if he doesn’t answer?_

_What if he isn’t even here anymore?_

_What if he called Armin’s boss?_

_What if I just got Armin fired?_

Now he was jittery and practically hopping in place in front of the man’s house.

_Maybe I should ring the bell again?_

_Would that make me seem impatient?_

He didn’t want to screw this up anymore than he already had. But if the guy was home he needed to know. There was no backing out now.

He reached forward to press the bell, but instead jumped when the door was flung open before him. He was greeted by a short man whose blue-grey eyes pierced his very soul. Surely this would be the way he died if he didn’t get out of there _now_!

However, he seemed to be frozen, because his legs refused to work properly. Also, his heart might have stopped when he met the man’s gaze.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and stammered out a greeting of sorts. “Uh...I-I’m here f-for the, uh, interview?”

Why had it come out as a question rather than a statement? He felt so useless under that angry stare. At least it looked angry. It could have been annoyance, but it was so severe. He really felt like hiding under a rock and never coming out again.

“You’re late.” The man practically hissed.

Eren just stood there. Did that mean he was supposed to leave?

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but it left him about as confused as the man’s current attire. He was at home, so why was he wearing dress pants and a button up? Although he probably wasn’t wearing a belt since the shirt was untucked. Eren still found it odd to be wearing something so nice around one’s home. Home was for casual, messy looking clothes.

It suddenly dawned on Eren that he had been in such a rush with the short notice that he hadn’t properly dressed himself. This was an interview with a millionaire! Of course the man was going to be well dressed. Not dressing well might not have been the best thing to over look, now that he thought about it, but at least he had managed to brush his teeth. He had a feeling his messy hair, band T, and ripped jeans might have insulted Mr. Undercut in some way.

Could this possibly get any worse?

___________________________

Levi had opened the door to find one of the biggest train wrecks of a person he’d seen in a while standing on his patio. The kid looked like he’d just got home from the campus bar.

_Who wears ripped jeans to an interview?_

At least the kid seemed to realize he’d majorly fucked up, if the look on his face was anything to go off of. Maybe this interview would be a bit more interesting than he had expected. And they were alone, which meant he could fuck with the brat all he wanted and get away with it.

“Take your shoes off and come in.” He opened the door wider to let him in and added as an afterthought, “ _Don’t_ touch anything.”

The kid timidly stepped inside, pausing on the mat to remove his shoes and deposit them to his right. Levi watched as he took in the house with wide eyes filled with wonder and awe. He took his chance to really give the kid a good once over while the brat was distracted by his interior décor, or rather lack thereof.

Despite how disheveled he looked, the brat was actually easy on the eyes, and Levi found himself mentally chastising himself for such a thought. The kid’s mess of brown hair was oddly reminiscent of a mop, but it accented his childish face well. The band T he was sporting, which thankfully was form a somewhat decent band Levi noted, was well worn and probably a size too small.

And then there were the jeans. Those fucking ripped up jeans!

Levi made sure he didn’t pay attention to those for too long. Unfortunately he was able to note that they hung off the brat’s hips in a very enticing way. He also managed to look long enough to get a good mental image of the kid’s ass.

He needed to look elsewhere before he got caught staring and accused of being an old pervert. Not that he considered himself old. Thirty-two wasn’t old…was it? He let his eyes trail upwards as he tried to justify that he indeed was not old, eventually settling on the brat’s face. He was still thoroughly engrossed by the place and that’s when it struck Levi.

_Are his eyes_ “Aquamarine?” He said the last part out loud.

It just happened to catch the kid’s attention and those beautiful blue-green eyes where suddenly staring straight into his own.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Levi muttered, turning away. He did his best to keep his face straight and a blush off of his cheeks. “Let’s get this over with.”

The two headed toward a rather cozy looking den and occupied the two leather chairs that sat vacant. He found himself fretting, though it didn’t show, over the fact that he found someone so young attractive.

He was also a bit confused. Erwin had called the kid a genius, but the brat seemed anything but.

He gracefully crossed a leg over his knee and tapped well trimmed nails on the arm rests of the chair. The brat was fumbling with a pile of notes. The blush rising on his cheeks hinted that he was quite embarrassed by his lack of professionalism. That or he was incredibly flustered. The kid had been there for five minutes tops and Levi already felt like he was going to fall asleep.

_Is he even going to say anything?_

___________________________

_Shit, he looks mad,_ was the first thought in Eren’s head once he got the notes straightened out and looked up. He was pretty sure he would die just from the heated glare the other was giving him before he left. He had just mustered up the courage to speak and was opening his mouth when the blue-grey eyed man before him spoke first.

“Look, if you’re going to waste my time then leave. Otherwise, speak the hell up and get on with it or I will have a nice, fucking long talk with your boss, Arlert.”

_Arlert?_ _Crap,_ he hadn’t explained who he was and why he was here instead.

“Uh, about that…” He started. “I’m not Arm- I mean, Mr. Arlert. He’s sick and couldn’t make it, so I’m filling in.”

“Then who the fuck are you?”

“Eren Jaeger, his, uh…his roommate.”

“Roommate? Do you even work at RECON?”

“No.”

“Are you even a journalist?”

“My original major was journalism, but I changed it to publishing. I’m interning with—”

“I don’t fucking care who your interning with.” He was interrupted. “You have exactly thirty seconds to convince me why I shouldn’t kick you out and have your “ _roommate_ ” fired for this stunt.”

Eren was speechless. What could he possibly say to fix this?

“Twenty seconds.”

“I owed him okay!” Eren spoke as fast as he could. “He’s my best friend and he helped me out with some shit I got myself into years ago. This is his dream job; if I fuck it up he’ll never forgive me. Please. It’s just a few stupid questions. Let me ask them and then I’m gone. You never even have to see me again! I swear!”

He watched the man carefully as a thoughtful looked shining in his eyes as he considered what Eren had spewed out. Eren was praying to every deity that would listen to help this man see the light and have some mercy.

“For one, that was just over thirty seconds worth of shit you just spewed.” Eren cringed and looked at his feet. “But I’ll humor you. Ask away.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eren breathed in relief.

“Don’t call me sir. Levi is fine.”

“Um–okay, Levi.”

___________________________

Why did the way the brat said his name have to sound so…nice? Or was it just Levi’s mind making it sound that way? No–this was ridiculous and it needed to stop. Eren Jaeger could not be getting to him so easily. He didn’t even know how old he was, but it sounded like he was a college kid. He did say he’d changed his major, so maybe he was a bit older than he thought.

Judging by the kid’s dress though, that probably wasn’t the case.

He watched as Eren scanned over the first page. “You gonna start or do you need to take a shit first?”

Eren choked on his spit. “I…I didn’t get to look over the, uh, questions Armin wrote up. I just found out I was, um, doing this, this morning.”

“No wonder you’re a mess, brat. Do you even know who I am?”

“Uh…Levi?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged his left temple. “Let me guess…the only reason you know that is because I just told you, right?”

“Yes.” Eren whispered.

“Great.” Levi grumbled. “Just read off the damn questions then.”

___________________________

“Okay.” Eren looked back down at the stack of papers with a blank expression.

Levi sighed. “Just start at the beginning.”

“Right.” Eren laughed nervously and went back to the beginning of the list. “How hard was it to start a company at the age of nineteen?”

Levi internally sighed. This was indeed going to be boring. “Well, it wasn’t easy, but I knew how to run a small business because of my father, so it wasn’t too bad. As a matter of fact, I was supposed to be my father’s protégé. He had it all planned out for me to take over in his place, but I had bigger ambitions.

“Since I knew the general workings I just put them to use in a more complex environment, used the money from my college fund, and went from there, hoping for the best and working hard. After the first couple of years everything started to smooth out and here we are now.”

“How did your father react to all this?” Eren couldn’t help but ask, even if it wasn’t on the list.

“He wasn’t pleased.” Levi wasn’t sure what the brat wanted to hear. He wasn’t sure why he was answering either, since the question obviously wasn’t one on the sheet. “He yelled at me, told me I was doomed to fail. Even threatened to disown me on a few occasions too. I really wouldn’t have cared. He was a controlling bastard and my mother was too ditzy to stand up to him.

“The minute I started showing up in magazines and my wealth became public, he showed up demanding I pay him for every cent I’d taken from _my_ college fund to start up the business. It wasn’t his money to begin with and the total he gave me was far larger than what I had used. But he didn’t want to get off my back, so I shoved a check in his face for more than he had asked for and told him to get lost.”

Levi realized he had gotten a bit off topic and had managed to reveal some slightly personal information to someone he knew nothing about. He cleared his throat. “You know, if you plan on asking questions of a more personal nature that, if my guess is correct, are not on that list you have, it only seems fair that I get to ask you something in exchange.”

“Not like there’s much to know.” Eren said quietly.

Levi stared him down. “Then it shouldn’t be hard to answer. How is your relationship with your father?” He might as well get some fun out of this interview. Making the kid squirm should do the trick.

“Well, he’s a doctor, or, uh, he _was_ a doctor. We got along great before he got fired.” Eren looked around the room as he spoke. “He got his license revoked in a huge malpractice suit that affected the entire hospital. You know the one that got shut down several years ago?”

Levi nodded, so Eren continued. “That’s where he worked. It all had something to do with illegal tests on patient, like they hadn’t given consent and the tests where inhumane any way. After he lost his job and license, he turned to liquor. I was eighteen by then, fixing to graduate. I wasn’t around the house much, but when I was he would go off and he would just be so, so angry. I never knew he could be like that. He sent me to the hospital a few times with bad injuries. And I ended up leaving before I graduated. We haven’t talked since I left, but I know he was always bitter that I didn’t want to go into the medical field, so it’s probably for the best that we don’t see each other.”

An almost awkward silence hung in the air for a moment when Eren finished. “Next question.” Levi whispered, not trusting himself to speak anything more.

Eren seemed over it when he spoke though. “Your company does so many things around the world, why the sudden pressed campaign to clean it up?”

Levi gave him a look. “In case you haven’t noticed, I like cleanliness. I find comfort in it.” He paused a moment. “And there is a deeper reasoning behind it, but it isn’t something I wish to go public as it deals with a very sensitive period of my life. So if we could just move on I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Gotcha. How do you feel about being on the newest list of the world’s most eligible bachelors?”

_Just_ the topic Levi wanted to talk about! Eren could see the almost invisible grimace work its way across Levi’s face.

“Seriously.” Levi groaned. He was not amused.

Eren put his hands up to shield from the aura emanating from him. “It was the next question, not me!”

“Whatever.” He’d answer the damn question and try to keep his image intact in the process. “I’m far from thrilled about it. I have more important things to attend to than a bunch of fucking desperate women’s letters and advances. I don’t need to be dealing with a relationship anyway.”

“So is that confirmation that you are indeed single and unspoken for?”

Levi stared him down. “What did I just fucking say? Yes.” This was so frustrating.

“But you aren’t against being in a relationship? You just don’t see it as working with your current situation.” There was a spark of something in those too big eyes of his that Levi recognized.

That was definitely not on the list. Levi wondered how far in his journalism major Eren had been when he switched. “No, I’m not against a relationship. But I have to ask, are you implying something other than your own attraction for me?”

Eren’s cheeks turned a violent shade of red. He was certain it couldn’t get any worse, but then he read off the next question on Armin’s list without even processing what it was until he’d said it.

“Are you gay?”

Levi watched the kid start to choke with slightly widened eyes. The kid looked like he was hyperventilating. He chose that moment to have some fun with that God awful question.

“What if I said yes?” Eren’s breathing stopped.

His heart might have stopped too. If Levi was toying with him it was working, but Eren thought he had caught something other than amusement in the man’s tone. It made his cheeks even redder, if that was possible, and something, which he hadn’t felt in a while, stirred deep within him.

He wasn’t sure how his voice managed not to crack as he asked, “ _Is_ the answer…yes?” Might as well finish what he’d started right?

_Wrong!_

He was not at all prepared to have Levi carefully rise from his chair and stroll over to him. The pages he held where plucked from his hand and set down on the coffee table. The raven haired man leaned forward, the tip of his nose grazing the outer shell of Eren’s ear, and Eren took a deep breath to calm himself. But he quickly regretted it, because it was filled with the man’s scent.

The strong smell of tea, cloves (most likely from the pack of clove cigarettes he’d spotted inside the front door earlier), and fresh, lavender soap assaulted Eren’s nose. It relaxed and aroused him at the same time. Then he felt soft lips ghost over his ear lobe.

“You aren’t asking the right questions.” Levi whispered into his ear, breath ticking the skin of his neck.

“What-” Eren gasped when teeth nibbled lightly at his lobe. “What should I be a-asking?”

Levi slid a hand down the clothed chest before him, letting it come to rest on the growing bulge in Eren’s pants. “You should be asking yourself if _you_ are gay.”

But Eren already knew the answer to that. He was undeniably gay. He’d had a boyfriend, although it hadn’t lasted long, but it had lasted long enough to lose his virginity and to be certain that he was not romantically interested in women.

Which brought him back to his original question: Was Levi gay? From his actions, Levi had to be gay, or at the very least bi. Interview be damned, but Levi had pulled back when Eren had frozen to think about the question.

“What am I doing?” Levi muttered to himself, Eren not hearing him.

Eren suddenly spoke up. “I’m gay and well over the age of consent. Now finish what you started.”

Levi just stared at him, slightly taken aback by the fact that this stammering mess of a brat had just manned the fuck up and not said, but out right _demanded_ that Levi fuck him, more or less. How dare he?

“Excuse me?” Levi hissed, grabbing Eren by the collar of his shirt. No brat was going to dominate a situation like this.

“Please?” Eren reverted to his sheepish self.

Levi narrowed his eyes and pulled his face closer. “I hope you know what you just got yourself into, brat.”

Eren didn’t have time to reply before Levi was roughly palming him and smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. One thought continuously played through his mind: _more_. He wanted more, so much more, and he would willingly do anything Levi said to get it.

He let a small whimper escape him, trying to let Levi know he needed more friction. Instead pale fingers trailed up to the hem of his shirt, lifting it from the tanned skin below. But it wasn’t enough. Everything had started so suddenly and now it was slowed down like the damn traffic jam that was in town.

He needed this, wanted this, and damn it all, he was going to have it.

Levi might have been mistaken when he had assumed the brat would simply beg for what he wanted. Because he was not expecting the frustrated groan that Eren released and to find himself suddenly in a tight grasp, as he was flipped, now pinned to the leather of the couch by a brat.

Eren’s fingers instantly began undoing the buttons of Levi’s shirt, fumbling as he made his way down. Once he had them all open he made quick work of removing the offending piece of cloth, pushing it off Levi’s shoulders and discarding it precariously over his own shoulder. His hands where now free to roam over the toned, pale abs of the man who he wanted to fall apart under him.

Levi barely managed to keep from shivering as Eren’s hands glided over his nipples. It had been so long since someone had touched him; a year and a half since he and Petra had gone their separate ways and three since he’d last fooled around with Erwin. And now that he thought about it, he hadn’t enjoyed the company of his own hand in quite some time either. Chances are he needed this more than he realized.

He could feel Eren’s hands going lower, playing with the waistband of his slacks. A low moan left him as hot lips latched onto his neck, sucking and biting up to his jaw, before trailing over to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Levi let his hands lift up to card through brown locks and gave a sharp tug that made Eren gasp. This allowed Levi to force his tongue into the brat’s mouth, tracing along his teeth and the top of his mouth.

As the kiss became deeper, Levi let his hands fall from Eren’s hair and slide down to undo the button of Eren’s jeans. He tugged them down as best he could from his current position, but still came up short. Eren, however, didn’t like Levi’s actions and was quick to push those pale hands away. He then busied himself with removing the remaining clothing from Levi’s slim figure. Levi lifted his hips to help him out.

This left Levi quite vulnerable, completely naked on the leather couch below a very wrecked looking young man. He got to watch as said young man lifted himself from the couch and removed his jeans, taking his boxers off as well. Levi inhaled sharply as he gazed upon the now fully exposed brat.

This was when he realized the fog had actually broken (which he would have noticed earlier when he answered the door if he hadn’t been so distracted by Eren’s appearance), because an errant ray of sunlight had filtered through his curtains to fall ever so perfectly upon the succulently tanned skin of the young sex god before him. It made the kid look like he was glowing, and dear Lord, did Levi want him even more now.

He pushed himself up to grasp Eren’s wrists and pulled him back down. Eren, thankfully, managed to catch himself before he crushed the smaller man, but he cringed anyway, hoping that he hadn’t hurt Levi in some way. Obviously he hadn’t, since he felt arms wrapping around his neck as he was pulled into another kiss. Eren rolled his hips down against Levi’s, reveling in the pleasure that spiked through him and made his cock twitch.

“Fuck.” The word slipped past Levi’s lips as he pulled back from the kiss, causing Eren to moan his name. And shit, Levi was done playing bottom bitch. He shoved Eren back, flipping their positions, and placed two fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Lube would have worked better, but he was not going to waste the time it would take for him to get the bottle that was in his bedside table drawer.

“Speak now or forever hold your fucking peace.” He gritted out, a slick finger at the ready to slide into the puckered hole of the man below him.

Eren ground his hips back, spitting back a snarky comment. “We getting married or something? Just do it, for fucks sake!”

Shitty, impatient brat. He slowly slid in a finger, enjoying the way that Eren’s breath hitched and his toes curled. He took his time, making sure that it was safe to add another finger. His movements were slow and precise. And as much as Eren hated this pace, he’d just have to wait until Levi was certain he had been prepared enough.

What felt like hours later, Eren finally got what he wanted. Levi slowly pushed the crown of his cock past the twitching muscles, watching how the blush on Eren’s cheeks had spread into a full on flush of his body that reached down to the low portion of his chest. He sunk into him even slower and when he was fully sheathed inside Eren’s heat he stopped, making sure Eren was well adjusted to the intrusion.

Eren seemed to relax under him as he grew accustomed to Levi being inside him. When his breathing had evened out, Levi moved. It was all shallow, slow thrusts to begin with, but Levi liked the way Eren moaned a little too much. He picked up the pace, steadily increasing his speed, until he had Eren crying out his name and turning into a blabbering mess.

He could feel the cord within him being pulled taught, was quite certain Eren was close as well. Aquamarine eyes, glazed over with lust, stared up at him. Tanned arms reached up to wind around his neck. He lowered himself so Eren could kiss him, letting one of his hands slide to pump Eren’s length in time with his thrusts.

Eren pulled back with a final cry not long after, painting his chest in spurts of white. Levi had the self control to pull out and finish himself off, letting his own fluids mix with Eren’s.

Neither of them moved for a moment, then Levi was up and heading for the bathroom. He mentally noted that _maybe fog wasn’t such a bad thing after_ _all_ as he got a pen and a sticky note while he was up.

Eren refused to move for the time being, not wanting to completely ruin the bliss that came post-orgasm. He did lift his head up, though, whenever he felt a warm cloth being run over his body. Levi was diligently cleaning cum from his body, taking care to clean up his abused ass as well.

When he had finished, Eren lifted himself, his back peeling from the leather couch where it had been stuck from the sweat. He saw Levi cringe, a deep frown pulling at his lips. “I’m gonna have to get a new couch.” He said off handedly and Eren laughed.

“You can’t just clean it?”

Levi gave him a look. “Like fuck I’m ever sitting on this again. I don’t want a nasty sex couch.”

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Eren thought as he looked at Levi. Then his pants were being thrown in his face.

“You should probably get going.” He heard Levi say. Pushing the pants out of his face he could see that Levi was trying to fish his shirt off the top of the book shelf where it had landed when Eren threw it. He already had the rest of his clothes on, so Eren began to dress himself as well. He stood there awkwardly when he was done. Levi had finally gotten his shirt down and was buttoning it back up.

“Do you need something?” Levi questioned. Eren figured that meant he had been expected to leave.

He almost made for the door, but then he remembered. “We didn’t finish the interview.” He turned to meet Levi’s eyes, but the look the man was giving him only made him incredibly confused.

Levi shook his head, walking over to him. “If you had taken a chance to look over the damn notes you’d have seen the sticky note, brat.” Eren watched as Levi pointed out the yellow post-it that had been attached to the top page of the pile of notes. It had obviously come from the pad that sat by the door. Levi must have written on one when he went to the bathroom.

On the note was Levi’s name and a telephone number. “You want to reschedule the interview?” Eren asked.

“Yes.”

“And…this is the number to get in contact with your publicist to do so?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “No, you brat. That moron couldn’t properly schedule anything to save their life. That’s my number. Have Arlert call me when he’s well.” He was very tempted to smack the kid upside his head, but he refrained.

“Oh.” Eren’s face dropped. Levi had seemed interesting, but he was just a onetime fuck. Levi didn’t want a relationship right now, after all. He’d said so himself.

“Hey.” Eren looked at Levi. “Wipe that awful look off your face. No one kicked your puppy.”

“I should go before traffic gets too bad.” Eren said with a small, fake smile. “Thank you for your time, sir. Have a nice afternoon.” He headed for the door before he started to cry. He was always so emotional about stuff. He’d had one night stands and casual fucks before, so why was this a big deal?

He didn’t have time to contemplate the answer, because he was roughly pulled back and spun around. Levi kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Eren’s mouth when he gasped in surprise. He pulled back just as quickly as he had gone in. “Call me too you fucking idiot.” Then the door was closed in his face. He wasn’t even aware that he had been pushed outside, but as he turned to walk to his car he realized he didn’t have his shoes on.

He turned around to get them, only for the door to be wrenched open and his shoes thrown out at his feet. The whole ordeal was incredibly strange, but then again, Levi seemed a bit strange too. It made him smile all goofily as he grabbed his shoes and headed for his car. He shot Levi a quick text before he left the drive way, laughing when he saw Levi come flying out the front door behind him.

_________________

**To: Levi**

**I forgot to take note of your answers.**

_________________

Armin snuggled further into the blankets, throwing his used tissue onto the coffee table to join the others in the pile there. _Doctor Who_ was playing on the TV, but he wasn’t paying much attention to it at the moment. It was well into the afternoon and Eren should have been back by now. He was getting a bit worried.

He was just about to make the trip to his bedroom to get his phone when Eren came through the door with the biggest grin. “How’d the interview go?” He croaked, groaning at how his throat hurt.

Eren turned to him. “It went…well. Yeah, it went well.” He took his shoes off and set out for the kitchen. “Do you want something to eat or drink?” He asked as he grabbed soda from the fridge.

“No, I had some soup earlier. What was he like?”

“He was interesting; Different…Short.” Eren’s grin only widened.

“Eren. Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Eren actually looked offended at that. “Me? Do something stupid? Please. It went fine. I was late, he was mad, I explained things, I asked questions, he came on to me, we might ha-”

“What!?” Even though it pained him greatly Armin screeched it out. “He hit on you?”

“He was hot!” Eren countered.

“You didn’t. Eren, please tell me you didn’t.”

Eren fidgeted with a loose string on his pants, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

“You were safe, right?”

“Armin! I am an adult! Please, can we drop this?”

“Why are you being so defensive, Eren? Do I need to call Mikasa?”

“No! God no! Leave her out of this. We don’t need her being arrested for the murder of a millionaire.”

Eren’s phone dinged, but he ignored it. “Look. Here’s his number. I kind of forgot to take notes over his answers. Don’t look at me like that! It’s his personal number. He said you can call him when you’re better and reschedule the interview. Just explain things to your boss. I don’t know.”

His phone dinged again. “Are you going to respond to whoever is messaging you?” Armin questioned.

Eren avoided eye contact again. “Eventually, yeah.”

Armin gave him a suspicious look. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

Eren blushed. “Oh my God. You are in a relationship with a millionaire, Eren. Mikasa is going to kill you.”

“We aren’t officially seeing each other! You can’t just assume stuff like that!”

He stormed off to his room, flopping onto his bed. He finally pulled his phone out to see the messages.

_________________

**From: Levi**

**You would have made a horrible journalist. Good thing you changed your major.**

_________________

**From: Levi**

**Are you free Friday? Thinking we could get dinner.**

_________________

Eren pushed his face into his pillows to try and muffle his girlish squeals of pleasure.

He was _so_ dating a millionaire.


End file.
